fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Tolkien
Tolkien is a 2019 American biographical drama film directed by Dome Karukoski and written by David Gleeson and Stephen Beresford. It is about the early life of English professor J.R.R. Tolkien, author of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, as well as notable academic works. Storyline Plot The formative years of the orphaned author J.R.R. Tolkien as he finds friendship, love and artistic inspiration among a group of fellow outcasts at school. Genres * Biography * Drama * War Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''10 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 14 (Brazil) * C''' (Bulgaria) * '''PG (Canada) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * 12A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''PG12 (Japan) * N-13 (Lithuania) * 12 (Luxembourg) * P13 (Malaysia) * PG (Malta) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''PG (Singapore) * 13 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''12 (Switzerland) * 13A (Turkey) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Tolkien 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Tolkien 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Tolkien 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Dome Karukoski Writing Credits * David Gleeson (written by) * Stephen Beresford (written by) Cast * Nicholas Hoult - J.R.R. Tolkien * Harry Gilby - J.R.R. Tolkien (Young) * Lily Collins - Edith Bratt * Mimi Keene - Edith Bratt (Young) * Colm Meaney - Father Francis * Derek Jacobi - Professor Wright * Anthony Boyle - Geoffrey Smith * Adam Bregman - Geoffrey Smith (Young) * Patrick Gibson - Robert Gilson * Albie Marber - Robert Gilson (Young) * Tom Glynn-Carney - Christopher Wiseman * Ty Tennant - Christopher Wiseman (Young) * Craig Roberts - Private Sam Hodges * Pam Ferris - Mrs. Faulkner * James MacCallum - Hilary Tolkien * Guillermo Bedward - Hilary Tolkien (Young) * Laura Donnelly - Mabel Tolkien * Genevieve O'Reilly - Mrs. Smith * Owen Teale - Headmaster Gilson Producers * Peter Chernin (producer) * Dan Finlay (co-producer) * David Greenbaum (co-head of production) * Sarada McDermott (co-producer) * David Ready (producer) * Kris Thykier (producer) * Jenno Topping (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * April 29, 2019 (UK) (London) (premiere) * May 3, 2019 (Finland) * May 3, 2019 (UK) * May 3, 2019 (Ireland) * May 7, 2019 (USA) (Montclair Film Festival) * May 9, 2019 (Slovakia) * May 10, 2019 (Canada) * May 10, 2019 (USA) * May 16, 2019 (Argentina) * May 17, 2019 (Poland) * May 23, 2019 (Brazil) * May 23, 2019 (Peru) * June 6, 2019 (Netherlands) * June 13, 2019 (Colombia) * June 14, 2019 (Spain) * June 14, 2019 (Mexico) * June 14, 2019 (Norway) * June 19, 2019 (France) * June 20, 2019 (Germany) * June 20, 2019 (Portugal) * June 21, 2019 (Bulgaria) * June 21, 2019 (Lithuania) * July 5, 2019 (Turkey) * July 11, 2019 (Singapore) (limited) * August 30, 2019 (Japan) * September 12, 2019 (Italy) * September 13, 2019 (Iceland) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - February 12, 2019 * Trailer 2 - March 6, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * August 6, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * August 6, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * September 9, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * September 9, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Tolkien grossed $9 million worldwide on a $20 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.8 rating on IMDb and a 51% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Fox Searchlight Pictures * Chernin Entertainment Distributors * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Japan) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * One Of Us (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 112 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the first Fox Searchlight Pictures film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. * This is Lily Collins' second biographical drama to be released in the UK on May 3, 2019. The first was Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile (2019). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films